opps!
by Park hana
Summary: ketika Kyuhyun mengotori sprei putih teuki.. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau lakukan. Mengerti?" kyuteuk!


**Oops!**

**Cast : KyuTeuk, Sungmin,Eunhyuk,Donghae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family/Brothership**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau lakukan. Mengerti?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

kyuhyun 7 years old

sungmin, Donghae,Eunhyuk 8 tahun

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"bangun... sudah pagi" ucap namja cantik itu sambil membuka tirai kamar nya. Cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk membuat namja kecil bernama Kyuhyun itu menyipitkan matanya karena silau. Namja berumur 7 tahun itu harusnya tidur sendiri di kamarnya, tapi memang dasar manja, ia merengek meminta tidur bersama hyung.

Nuansa serba putih di kamar Leeteuk atau Kyuhyun biasa memanggilnya Teuki itu membuat Kyuhyun makin menyipitkan matanya "hyung harus ganti warna deh.. silau" katanya sambil mengucek matanya. kyuhyun perlahan turun dari kasur tanpa melipat selimut nya

"lipat dulu selimut mu Kyu.."

"hyung aja yah" ucapnya langsung melangkah keluar dari kamar Leeteuk. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah dongsaeng nya yang nakal itu.

"apa dia baik-baik saja jika ku tinggal pergi" gumam nya sendiri "dia kan pintar dan menurut pada ku, tentu dia akan baik-baik saja jika mendengar pesan ku"

Leeteuk meneruskan melipat selimut dan merapikan kasurnya yang berwana putih. leeteuk harus bergegas mengurus dongsaeng nya, pasalnya dia harus pergi ke suatu tempat utnuk mengantar partiture yang berisi lagu buatan nya lebih awal.

Selagi Leeteuk membersihkan kamarnya,Kyuhyun kembali kekamarnya untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Namja kecil itu berdiri di hadapan cermin sambil tersneyum puas melihat wajahnya yang tampan. "kau tampan Kyuhyun" gumam nya pelan "lebih tampan dari "

"Kyu! kalau sudah selesai.. cepat sarapan" teriak Leeteuk memanggil adiknya

Kyuhyun menurut dan segera berlari kecil menuju meja makan yang merangkap dapur. Ia duduk dan menatap piring nya yang sudah berisi roti bakar lengkap dengan selai coklat dan segelas susu di samping nya."wah..." ucapnya kagum. Mata sipitnya beralih memandang Leeteuk "eh?" Kyuhyun heran melihat Leeteuk berpakain rapi seperti mau pergi "aku ik—"

"tidak boleh" sanggah Leeteuk cepat "hyung bukan mau jalan-jalan Kyu"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya "ikut..ikut.. atau aku—"

Kyuhyun mendadak diam ketika Leeteuk memandangnya dengan tatapan Lembut. Memberitahu anak kecil tidak perlu dengan menggunakan kekerasan, mereka akan luluh jika kita menatapnya dengan tulus penuh pengertian.#cara author ngejinakin hakseng model kyuhyun# "Kyu anak baik kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "kalau begitu Kyuhyun harus menurut pada hyung"

"ne"

"hyung pergi bukan untuk jalan-jalan tetapi hyung ada urusan penting jadi hyung tidak bisa mengajak Kyuhyun" Leeteuk mencoba menjelaskannya "selama hyung pergi,Kyuhyun harus berada di rumah setelah pulang sekolah, tidak boleh main keluar. Kyu juga harus membantu hyung membereskan rumah,mencuci piring setelah Kyu makan"

Kyuhyun mencerna perkataan Leeteuk "apa aku boleh mengajak Sungmin,Eunhyuk dan Donghae?"

"boleh saja, asal jangan membuat rumah berantakan" Leeteuk mengacak-ngacak rambut Kyuhyun lembut "ayo habiskan sarapan nya, setelah itu hyung akan mengantar mu kesekolah"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"silahkan masuk" perintah Kyuhyun kepada ke tiga temannya untuk masuk kedalam rumah "ingat jangan buat rumah ku berantakan"

Eunhyuk langsung nyelonong masuk dan duduk di sofa, di ikuti Donghae. Hanya Sungmin yang masih bersikap tenang "wah.. aku haus Kyu" perintah Donghae se enaknya "kau kan tuan rumah masa aku mengambil sendiri kan ngga sopan namanya" jelas Donghae mencari alasan.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa merutuki kesalahannya membawa 2 anak kembar itu kerumah nya, harusnya ia mengajak Sungmin saja tadi "dasar kembar sial" bisiknya pelan. Ia mengambil minuman dingin untuk ke tiga temannya dan kemudian kembali kerunga tengah untuk bermain game.

"mau main game apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang mencari-cari game yang cocok

"aku lapar niy" celetuk Eunhyuk sambil melirik Sungmin dan Donghae "ada makanan ngga Kyu"

"kalian ini merepotkan saja..."

Kruyuuuuuk~

Mereka berempat saling memandang lalu tertawa. Menertawakan bunyi perut yang berbunyi bersamaan

"kalau begitu ayo kita kedapur" ajak Kyuhyun sambil berdiri menju dapur yang merangkap meja makan. Kyuhyun membuka lemari es,dan sayang nya di dalamnya hanya ada bahan-bahan makanan yang sudah pasti dia tidak bisa membuatnya.

"yah...Kyu. tidak ada makanan, apa Teuki hyung tidak menyimpan snack atau manisan atau permen?" ucap Sungmin

Kyuhyun berfikir sebentar mencoba mengingat kembali apakah hyung nya menyimpan makanan kecil. Leeteuk terlalu over protect kepada Kyuhyun, ia sangat menjaga pola makan adiknya tapi Leeteuk kadang memberikan waktu-waktu dimana Kyuhyun boleh makan-makanan yang ia mau.

"hmmmm"

"bagaimana?"tanya Donghae

Kyuhyun masih memgang dagunya dan memejamkan matanya berusaha berfikir

'jangan mengotori kamar hyung'

Kyuhyun menggleng pelan ketika ia mengingat pesan Leeteuk

'semua benda di kamar hyung berwarna putih, kau harus membersihkannya jika mengotorinya'

Bukan! Bukan itu yang di harapkan Kyuhyun

'jika kau melakuka kesalahan kau harus meminta maaf dan berani bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau lakukan'

Kyuhyun menghela nafas "sebaiknya kita makan eskrim saja" Kyuhyun kembali membuka lemari es dan mengambil 4 buah es krim

"gumawo" ucap ke tiga temannya.

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

"oh iya Kyu.. kau pernah mengatakan kalau hyung mu itu suka sekali warna putih" ucap Donghae sambil menjilati ice cream nya. Kyuhyun mengangguk "benar.. dia itu maniak warna putih,semua barang nya pasti berwarna putih dan kalau tidak ada warna putih dia pasti cepat gugup" jelas Kyuhyun antusias

"aku mau lihat donk" celetuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Donghae.

"oke"

Mereka ber empat menuju kamarLeeteuk, kamar dimana Kyuhyun juga ikut tidur bersama hyung nya. 3 namja kecil itu berucap kagum dengan kamar Leeteuk yang berwarna putih serta bersih, kontras dengan Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi kasur sambil memakan es krimnya. Ia sudah biasa melihat kamar hyung nya dan tidak terkejut dengan sifat hyung nya yang maniak warna putih.

"hyung mu benar-benar menyukai warna putih" Sungmin duduk di samping Kyuhyun tapi perlahan ia merangkak naik keatas kasur dan berdiri, masih dengan es krim ditangan nya. "kasurnya juga empuk" Sungmin mulai loncat-loncat di kasur

"hentikan Sungmin! Aku jadi bergerak-gerak"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk kemudian mengikuti tingkah Sungmin."hei.. kalian!" Kyuhyun pun mau tidak mau ikut berdiri dan melompat di atas kasur.

Namja itu melompat lebih kencang, agar ketiga temannya terjatuh dari kasur. Mereka lupa jika eskrim mulai meleleh dan terjatuh di atas sprei kasur.

"oops!" ucap mereka ber empat ketika sadar sprei warna putih itu sudah kotor oleh es krim mereka "bagaimana ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"kalian harus membersihkannya! Kan kalian yang duluan naik-naik kasur" Kyuhyun beranjak turun dari kasur dan keluar dari kamar hyung nya. Eunhyuk,Donghae dan sungmin memandangi sprei yang sudah kotor itu. tapi tidak sepenuhnya salah mereka,Kyuhyun juga ikut ambil bagian dari ini kan?

"ayo kita bersihkan saja" usul Donghae

"Teuki hyung bakal marah..." imbuh Sungmin "sebaiknya kita cuci"

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa sambil memandangi jam yang menunjukan sudah pukul 3 sore. Kemungkinan hyung nya akan pulang sekitar jam 4 atau jam 5. Kyuhyun melipat tangan nya di dada ketika melihat Eunhyuk,Donghae dan Sungmin membawa sprei kotor itu ke tempat cucian. "salah kalian... aku tidak ikut-ikutan" gumam nya pelan.

Sejenak ia merasa kasihan meliha ke tiga temannya dengan susah payah mencuci sprei itu, bagaimanapun juga ia tadi ikut terlibat kan?

'_Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau lakukan'_

Ia teringat perkataan hyung nya,ia harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang ia lakukan. Donghae,Sungmin,Eunhyuk saja mau bertanggung jawab kenapa ia tidak? "aku ikutan bantu deh" ucap Kyuhyun.

Kaki mungilnya ikut masuk ke dalam bak dan mulai menginjak-injak sprei itu "Kyu maaf ya" ucap Sungmin tulus

"kami jadi merepotkan mu"mata Donghae mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia juga bersalah atas hal ini.

"tidak apa-apa, aku juga minta maaf. Ya sudah sekarang kita cuci sampai bersih lalu di jemur sebelum hyung ku datang"

Mereka pun meneruskan mencuci sambil sesekali bermain dengan busa sabun. Setelah di rasa cukup bersih, mereka pun menjemur sprei itu dan menjempitnya agar tidak jatuh. "selesai juga" ucap Kyuhyun sambik mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat

"kalau begitu kami pamit pulang ya, sudah sore. Umma pasti kahwatir" imbuh Sungmin di barengi dengan anggukan Eunhae. "sekali lagi maaf ya Kyu"

"kwenchana... kapan-kapan main lagi ya"Kyuhyun mengantra ke tiga temannya sampai ke depan pintu. Namja itu melambaikan tangan nya sambil tersenyum "bye sungmin,Bye Eunhyuk,bye Donghae"

Kyuhyun kemudian menutup pintu dan menghela nafas "hoahmmm aku ngantuk" Kyuhyun berjalan kearah sofa dan kemudian merebahkan dirinya di sofa."miahne hyung... sprei warna putih mu jadi kotor" gumam nya lalu perlahan ia tidur tanpa membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Leeteuk berdiri di halaman belakang menatapm sprei warna putihnya yang di jemur. Namja cantik itu sesekali berdecak ketika melihat masih ada noda coklat yang jelas-jelas akan susah hilang di sprei. Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali masuk kedalam rumah, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang begitu nyenyak tidur sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu kalau ia sudah berpindah kamar. Melihat Kyuhyun yang belepotan seperti itu,Leeteuk segera mengambil lap dan membersihkan tubuh anak manja itu.

Setelah semuanya beres, Leeteuk tidur di samping Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut coklat nya. "anak nakal" gumam nya

Merasa tidurnya sedikit terganggu, Kyuhyun membuka matanya "hyung" katanya sambil mengucek matanya agar pengelihatannya menjadi jelas. "miahn"ucapnya lagi

"untuk?" tanya Leeteuk balik

"karena aku sudah mengotori sprei putih milik hyung"

Leeteuk tersenyum, ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk begitupun Kyuhyun "eh? Aku sudah pakai piyama?" ucapnya heran yang baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah berganti baju.

"kau tidur tanpa membersihkan diri dulu, itu namanya jorok"

"Henry saja jarang mandi"

"siapa bilang Henry jarang mandi, dia mandii kok. Hyung nya yang bilang sama hyung.. okey sebenarnya kemana arah omongan kita" Leeteuk diam sejenak untuk memberikan waktu bagi Kyuhyun menjelaskan segalanya.

Leeteuk dengan setia mendengar cerita adiknya, ia justru bangga pada Kyuhyun yang mau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang ia lakukan "hyung tidak marah?" tanya Kyuhyun heran

"memang nya hyung bisa marah padamu?"

"kan hyung suka warna putih apalagi sprei hyung yang putih itu kotor"

Leeteuk mengelus surai coklat milik Kyuhyun "kau mau hyung marah padamu?" reflek Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras sambil mengigit selimutnya #laper si kyu# "kau sudah menerapkan apa yang hyung perintahkan, kau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau lakukan. Kau mengotori sprei hyung dan kau mencucinya yah meskipun kurang bersih. Hyung bangga padamu"

"jadi hyung tidak marah?"

Leeteuk menggeleng sambil tersenyum "tapi lain kali jangan di ulangi lagi ne!"

"ne" Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias "aku lapar hyung"celetuknya sambil meringis. Leeteuk memutar kedua bola matanya.

"baiklah hyung masakan makanan tapi bantu hyung cuci piring ya"

"siap!" jawabnya tegas.

Sprei putih itu pun masih menggantung di halaman belakang,mungkin besok Leeteuk akan mencucinya lagi atau bahkan melaundry nya.

The end

Heheheheh#ketawa gaje#*plak!


End file.
